The Unseemly Proposal
by crimson-tinge
Summary: This is the continuation of the story originally written by sparx. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger deal with their life after the Love-Knot has gone..and with everything that has changed after the strangest proposal ever.
1. Chapter 40: You Could Call It A Start

The Unseemly Proposal

_**Author's Note: **__The Unseemly Proposal deserves to be completed. So now I'm going to tell you what happened next to our favorite pair, in our favorite story__. Sparx seems to have abandoned the story, so do others who have attempted at a continuation. I know chapter 38 had been the cliffhanger, but since I have read a couple of chapter 39s, I don't want to add one more. Instead, I'm continuing from the chapter 39 written by WanderingAround 2 years ago, since a lot of loose ends in Sparx's story have already been tied up and settled in that. He/she has also written a chapter 40 but since it's a part of how the author wanted the story to progress, I don't think it's right for me to continue from that. Also, it doesn't look like it's going to be continued either. So I'm starting at my own chapter 40 of the unseemly proposal and hope to take over from here to the end. _

_If you are still unfamiliar with this story, do read up The Unseemly Proposal chapters 1-38 by sparx from mugglenet fanfiction (1 -27 available in this site too) and The Unseemly Proposal chapter 39 by Wandering Around from this site. Somehow i am unable to post the links for the same.. i am really sorry.  
_

_I thought this much explanation was required__ Also guys, I have never written a fan fiction before, so be free with reviews!_

_**Chapter 40: You Could Call It A Start**_

A few months ago, Draco Malfoy had said that his life was hell because of the Love Knot. His life still remained there, only this time it was due to the silver ribbon's absence. No, he didn't miss it. The thing had hardly felt like it was there (except when it lassoed him to the floor). But he missed what, or who, was at its other end.

Draco refused to accept that, of course. A full week had passed since the Love Knot came off. Over the first few days, his mood changed more than Bertie Bout's Every Flavor Beans. He went from feeling guilty to angry to miserable to sour to stupid to sad ( enough to get even Jinx dizzy).Even more so after Lucius Malfoy's visit, which was the highlight of the week. His face went strangely contorted upon seeing that the Love knot had disappeared .Draco simply said that it had got fed up and fell off after he and Granger had a huge fight, and his father seemed to accept that; though you could see that it was everything he could do to stop himself from cursing Draco then and there. Luckily for Draco, only Malfoy Senior's head was present through the fireplace. So halfway through Lucius's shouts about daughter-in-law, Easter-wedding, Minister-dream, and ungrateful son, he stormed off to bed. It was all his father's fault. And gradually but grudgingly, over the days, he finally came to accept the following facts.

One. He had behaved extremely stupid. Worse than Longbottom at Potions.

The very memory of how Pansy had 'pushed his buttons' still sent heat seething through him. He had played very nicely into her hands. But then who would've thought she had enough amount of brain to do all that? He still gave her the cold shoulder and after their spat at the Great Hall, Pansy's face got molded into a permanent glare at Draco, as all her attempts at flirting proved futile.

Two. He wanted Granger back. Badly.

It's because of the NEWTs, he had told himself. Sure, Granger was a help, especially when it came to Arithmency. And he was behind in his homework. It's better for his grades if she's around. But even to himself, this was the lamest excuse his ego had ever come up with.

Three. He had hurt her. Terribly.

"_Because I like you, you idiot!"_

"_I took pity on you"._

One moment was all he needed, to throw away everything that they had. He had denied everything that was real, everything that made him happy, everything about them. It was not something a sorry could repair. Hermione still kept ignoring him. He rather suspected that she was avoiding him. She was always out of the dorm before he woke up, lived in the library, and returned well past midnight. She would've said it was due to the NEWTs too, but in her case it would've sounded true. Almost.

If he was determined to be an ass he could have said a lot of things. That he couldn't stand her. Or that he preferred a hippogriff. Instead he had said he pitied her. He had wounded her pride when she opened up. Now she is gone. He acted Slytherin and she is acting Gryffindor. Classic.

And now, looking at the empty couch, he knew he missed everything. The talking, the laughter, the flying, the bickering, the way she felt in his arms, even her bushy brown hair and sheep nightie with hearts and pompoms.

He kicked at a chair and swore.

* * *

It was an uneventful week. But Hermione would never want to re-visit this part of her life ever again. Her heart was broken. By Draco Malfoy. She hated him. Funnily, she seemed to hate herself more.

How could she ever like him? The spoilt, self-centered, egoistical, evil-minded, pure blood-maniac that he was? She was an idiot. She had thought...let herself think that...they..had something..That he..he..

"_I took pity on you. That's all you deserve'_

She hated him. She couldn't bear to be near him. So every day, she went off early and returned late, and cried herself to sleep. But luckily enough, studying seemed to take her mind off things. So she immersed herself in books, revised all the exam topics way too early, and even started on advanced references. 'Good thing that. With NEWTs and all', she had thought.

One night, when she thought the loneliness and misery was intolerable, she took out Jinx.

"Finally!" the ring squeaked," After aaaages someone remembers me! I swear I'm malnourished and dysfunctional. Put me on fast! You don't care about me at all Hermione... Hello! Where's Blondie? He's not here? But... love knot..? What... how? Hermione put on the ring, where it turned a deep, forlorn yellow; and Jinx's eyes went the size of saucepan.

Hermione quickly told Jinx what had happened till finally her voice broke. Jinx flashed her tiny eyes, and in her own flowery language abused Malfoy and comforted her.

"He's in denial, stupid blonde. Anyone can see you were good together. Don't worry Hermione, I bet he's kicking himself now after knowing truth. Let me get my hands on him, that idiot!" Hermione smiled, and she felt better after that.

Avoiding Malfoy she did; but she could not do that with her best friends. Harry and Ron seemed genuinely worried about her, and though she felt angry at them for bringing this on her, she knew that they had meant well. They just wanted her back and safe. Away from Malfoy. She didn't like what they did. But they had turned out right, hadn't they? Malfoy was good for nothing after all. She was better off without him.

Harry and Ron soon realized that Hermione knew what they did, though they couldn't understand how. But they saw that something was amiss, that somehow, they had hurt her. They had apologized (at least Harry did, Ron stood frowning and shuffling his feet) and on seeing their anxious eyes, she couldn't help but forgive them. They seemed to take it up to themselves to make sure that she had a good time and didn't think off anything else, and kept trying to drag her with them to all sorts of places when she wasn't in library. Between them and Ginny, they managed to make Hermione better again. Almost.

But when alone, as she was now, she felt the emptiness beside her. She missed everything. The talking, the laughing, the flying, his smirk, the way his arms felt around her, even his woody-spice aftershave.

She took the book with thousand and forty-two pages on "Tricky Charms Messing with Human Emotions", and started to read.

* * *

"There's still thirty minutes left for class Harry. I'm going to library. There's something about magical creatures that I have to look up."

"But you are literally living there these days. Give it a break ad come to the lake with us", said Ron. "You can even check on the Giant Squid and clear your doubt", he chuckled half-heartedly.

Hermione just waved and went off with a smile.

"She's going mental", Ron turned to Harry. 'She'll finish at the top anyway. What's the point in devouring all the books ever written from the beginning of time?"

Harry looked troubled, "I dunno...", he said. "You don't think she's ... you know... still worked up over... him?"

Ron replied after a moment, rather defiantly, "No. Why should she? She's better of without him. She knows that. We did what was good for her."

But looking after her hurrying figure, none of them were sure about that…

* * *

Hermione was rushing back from the library. She was at risk of being late for Transfiguration. 'Can't believe I lost track of time again', she thought. 'I hope Professor hasn't reached yet. It's going to be…' She stopped dead.

She could recognize the silver blonde hair coming towards her from anywhere. Apparently, her heart could too. For it joyously skipped a beat…

Then, with full force came the pain. And the anger.

Malfoy looked like he was grimacing. 'Looks like his father now', she thought.

"Granger… hi…I…"

She looked at him squarely and walked off.

Draco frowned. 'Does she have to act this obstinate?' He had tried to smile at her and failed. 'Merlin! He had even attempted to say hi and she ignored him. Just like when he tried apologizing. Who ignores a Malfoy?'

Furious, he turned to a second year who was retrieving his books from the floor, and shouted, "Five points from Hufflepuff!"

"What! But why?"

"For dropping books in the corridor. Keep questioning and it will be fifteen."

"Malfoy!" Hermione came running. "You can't take away points for nothing! You're breaking rules…"

Draco was startled. "What in the world..!"

"It's outrageous! Who do you think you are...?" And she stopped.

Draco simply stood gaping at her.

Hermione seemed to realize that had she just talked to Malfoy. She put on a haughty expression and walked off again.

Slowly, Draco grinned. He had a plan.

* * *

Within two hours Gryffindor had lost 50 points, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 40 each; for crimes like talking loudly, walking too fast, giggling, tying robes the wrong way, fluttering wands, staring, yawning, breathing… only Slytherin was unscathed (wonder why?). Even Peeves was in danger of losing points.

Draco was enjoying himself. His moods had lifted after a long time. Sure, keeping this rate, McGonagall was going to eat him alive. But with any luck, Hermione will be forced to confront him before that. While it lasts, he shall give other Houses a kick too…

"Malfoy!" 'At last', Draco thought smugly.

"Yes Granger? Can't stay away from me?"

Hermione chose to ignore the last part. "Are you insane? You are not allowed to deduct points unnecessarily, you moron! Students are complaining all around. Professor McGonagall is going to be furious! You are an idiot! Don't you stand there smirking, you…"

"I can't help it, Granger. Your voice is beautiful."

"You can't… I… what…?" Hermione stopped, confused.

"I haven't heard it in a long time... why is that, I wonder? And you look pretty when you shout." He smirked and stepped closer.

Hermione turned pink. 'Points!' she suddenly got back on track "You are misusing the rights of the Head Boy. I shall report... " Draco was gazing at her. Her voice faltered.

"Report me to McGonagall? Dumbledore? Go on. I don't care." He smirked. "So... you have been avoiding me."

"What? No!" Hermione perked up. "I've been studying. Some people have works to do other than clinging to you Malfoy. I go about my way, minding my own business, why would I keep track of you or your… '

"Funny, the way your business never fails to keep out of my way. Have you charmed your timetable to be exactly out of sync with mine?" He walked closer. Hermione stepped back.

"I have to go to Potions. But I swear, if you cut one more point from any…"

"Correction. _We_ have got Potions. Remember?" And with that he kept pace with the Head Girl.

"So have you finished drinking up all the books? But you might just drown in them at this rate, you know". Hermione looked straight ahead and walked almost at a Nimbus's speed. Draco still kept up. "I mean, you will be the top, obviously, no need to be a lunatic bookworm as you seem to be now. So take a break sometimes… You know... if you study in the Head's dorm, I could remind you that. Like we used to do… oh maybe it's that you don't like taking break without me, Granger..."

But Hermione had stopped. They had just reached the classroom, but she did not attempt to go inside. Draco looked back to see what had happened. She gave him a death glare that could've sent many running for cover; and stormed past. But even then, Draco saw that her eyes had become moist. He hadn't seen that coming. No… he was just talking… darn! Everything gets messed up always.

* * *

After Potions, Hermione hurried out before Draco got out of his seat. She heard Harry and Ron calling after her, but didn't turn back. She would explain later. The point was to get out before...

"Hey you. What's so funny? Five points from Gryffindor."

"Without thinking, she turned back,' MALFOY!"

"Ah, Granger. I was trying to catch up. So I was thinking… maybe if you returned to studying at our dorm, I could..."

She ground her teeth. Trust Malfoy to get to her nerves. And suddenly she turned to the girl Malfoy had just told off.

"Do you have a spare quill, Sammy? I want to borrow one." Surprised, the girl nodded and gave her a quill. "Good. Five points to Gryffindor."

She gave a look of disdain to Malfoy and walked past.

His sound came promptly, don't whisper so annoyingly. Ten points from Ravenclaw."

Hermione turned to the boy and dropped one of her books. Quite a few people were staring at them now. "Could you pick up that for me? Thank you. Twenty points to Ravenclaw." With that, smiling sweetly at everyone, she went off.

Draco scowled.

* * *

After an hour - long lecture from McGonagall about the duties and ideal behavior of a Head boy, Draco had had enough. But when she took away 50 points from Slytherin and threatened to strip him off the position of Head Boy, he was practically fuming.

True, he had brought this upon himself. And yeah he did not regret it at all. At least he got Granger to talk… Or shout. A bit. Whatever. 'Well it's a start I guess', he mused.

It was nearing midnight. He snapped the password at the portrait hole and put one foot inside. That was when he saw the mass of brown hair over a heap of parchments. He stood there, staring.

"That's right. I'll just stand right like this the whole night! Get your butt in boy!" The man in jodhpurs finally lost his patience.

So he stepped in and Hermione looked up. She was surrounded by books, parchments, maps and what- nots... and was apparently writing an essay on "The Evolution and Progress of Human Transfiguration." Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were not in their portraits again. Draco had an idea they got bored easily these days.

"So...er...", he finally found his voice.

Hermione stood up. "The room was empty", she muttered, and started packing her bag with her work and books.

"Where are you going? Library? At this hour?

"I need to concentrate."

"Of course, it must be difficult to concentrate here, with me burning firecrackers", Draco said sarcastically. She threw him a dirty look.

He thought fast. "I was going to bed anyway. You can study here as you please. He threw his bag on the couch and started up the stairs to his room. "Good night then."

Hermione watched him go, and seemed to debating on something. Finally, she sat back again. It was too much bother, going to library again. Anyway she needn't be with Malfoy. She had had enough of him for the day.

From the top of the stairs, Draco stood for a minute, watching the Head girl writing away.

He couldn't help smiling. " It's a start, I guess."


	2. Chapter 41: Finding Ways

_The Unseemly Proposal_

_**Author's note: **__Thank You Alish06 for giving me the much needed motivation to pick up the pen again:)_

**Chapter 41: Finding Ways**

It was Sunday morning and Draco decided to stay in bed, until his stomach started to grumble. So he finally got up, lazily took a shower, threw the robes over his head and hopped out of his room.

The common room was empty. He stood and listened at the stairs, but no sound came from Hermione's room. He slowly walked towards the portrait hole, still looking around for any signs of the Head Girl. He saw that her books still were on the table, with lots of fresh parchments, her bag on the couch.

"Hello Draco!" Godric Gryffindor beamed. "You are up late though", he added reproachfully. "Don't you think it's important to put in more time to study, now that the N.E.W.T.s are approaching fast?"

"Um... well… yeah. Just taking a break. It's Sunday anyway. Have lots of time."

Salazar Slytherin raised his eyebrows, "No time is enough time Draco. It seems like the love-knot was good for your studies. You would have been forced to study with Miss Granger. At least, the girl has got her priorities right", he added a bit grudgingly.

Draco thought to himself, 'Trust me, that's what I want too.'

"Exactly.", Godric said. "Why, even today she looked like she had spent hours studying, when I had just woken up!" Seeing that Draco kept looking towards her room, he added with a kind smile, "She went down for breakfast. But she should've been back by now. Maybe she went to the library."

"No, she doesn't go there without her bag", Draco replied absently.

Godric now looked at him curiously, "You two do not seem to be yourselves these days. Why is it taking so long for you to resolve the fight this time? Or, has this something to do with the love knot again?

"No, nothing like that", Draco said. "We never could stand each other, we still can't. Now that the wretched knot is gone, everything is back to normal." He shrugged.

The two founders exchanged glances. Salazar gave a smirk mixed with contempt and exasperation. Even Godric couldn't help grinning.

"Now, now, Draco, that attitude is not going to get you anywhere. We are all together here, you know. You both have come a long way from arch enemies. Quarrels are common among…err…dear ones", he smiled, " but with a little effort everything will be back to normal, the bonds stronger than ever. But certainly not if the two of you are going like this.. what do you think, Salazar?"

Slytherin just stretched himself on his chair and said, "I wouldn't waste my words on teenagers. They think they are right and never listen anyway. I'd rather play chess with Theo Wayne in his portrait." He frowned with annoyance at the memory of the last time they played, how the fat wizard had ordered the pawn to jump over the knight, and the queen to exchange places with the bishop, and made up a bunch of his own rules that resulted in all the pieces ending up shouting at each other and at the players.

Draco said uncomfortably, " Well, I guess I should go down to the Great Hall. It's already late." He left hurriedly.

At the Great hall, most people had already left. He helped himself to some bacon, looking over to the Gryffindor table, but Hermione wasn't there. The she- weasel was there though. She caught his eyes and raised her eyebrows as though he was breaking rules. He hurriedly looked away.

'Of course, the Dream team must be hanging out together', he suddenly felt irritated. He imagined Weasley's pathetic attempts at jokes, Hermione laughing… and bit on his omlette harder than needed. He didn't have her all to himself now. She was with those miserable losers, and she wanted to be with them too. Honestly how they are better than him Draco couldn't understand… she couldn't even talk to scarhead about Arithmency, could she?

He returned to the Head's dorm in a sour mood. He had given a quick look around the ground too, but without any success. 'So she doesn't mind wasting time with them when she ought to be studying'

He had decided to give a visit to the Slytherin common room when he saw that she was back. His spirits lifted immediately, but soon the irritation came back.

"Where have you been?" he almost snapped.

"Hermione looked up from Advanced Herbology Part 2, and raised her eyebrows. Not unlike the she-weasel. It clearly said , 'What is it to you?', then she went back to her book.

Draco didn't like that . He was about to snap at her again, when she said, "I went to visit Hagrid after breakfast. With Harry and Ron."

'Ha! So she was with them, alright," But somehow he felt slightly better. That seems to happen every time he heard her voice these days. And again, it was just a visit to Hagrid's. Draco knew it was kind of the Dream team's habit. He had been with Hermione there once or twice when the Love- knot still bound them, and had found it extremely boring. Not to mention scary.

"So how's the giant Oaf? Still mummying those disgusting hissing things?

Hermione frowned. " The Serpunks have grown up. Well some of them died of course. Hagrid had to release the rest to the Forest." She herself sounded a bit relieved. Draco grinned.

"He's raving mad, the creatures he wants to breed! Honestly, the world will be a better place if..AARGH!"

Draco had thrown himself onto the sofa. Instantly, something had rolled out from underneath him, toppling him sideways. He felt something furry brush past him, running over him and then between his legs. He gave a series of screams and yelled "stupefy" a couple of times, but he didn't have his wand, of course. Now lying at an odd angle on the sofa, he raised his head to look at the thing that caused the commotion. Perched on top of the sofa was a huge ginger- coloured cat, looking at him with full hostility, now giving a 'meow' filled with threat.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS THAT!" Draco shouted_._

"My, my. Not so courageous, are we?",Hermione said. Somehow, she appeared highly amused by the events.

"That thing attacked me!" Draco said heatedly. "What is it doing here?"

"Of course not. You landed yourself on top of him. He was merely trying to escape", said Hermione, and got up to take the cat in her arms, cuddling it, while Draco watched, open mouthed.

"This is Crookshanks. Crookshanks, meet the owner of the biggest head in the world," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Draco said indignantly. He remembered Granger mentioning her cat to him once. When they played their make-believe future…when he said that he'd choose her and her only…

"But I thought your mother wanted to keep it…him?"

Hermione registered the fact that Draco had remembered that piece of information. She didn't know how to feel about it though. For, like him, she was also remembering the context under which she had said that…"

"Mom and Dad are visiting Paris. So they thought they'd send him over here for a while. Besides we were missing each other. Weren't we Crookshanks?", Hermione added in a honeyed voice.

'Who would want to keep that thing around? They must've been looking for a reason to send it off", Draco thought. But he didn't say that aloud. Instead he asked, "So, you will send him back when your parents are back, won't you?"

Hermione looked at him darkly. "I'll keep him as long as I damn please, Malfoy."

Draco crossed his arms on chest and scowled. " You better stay away from me, cat. And my things. And my room. I don't think I like you at all."

Crookshanks gave a hostile meow again. "I think the feeling is mutual", Hermione said. "Feel free to roam around Crookshanks, this is your home".

The cat gave a small purr and jumped down from Hermione's hands and circled the room once, finally climbing the stairs to her room.

Hermione watched it, smiling. (And Draco watched her smiling.) Then she went back to her books.

"So…Paris eh?", and when Hermione didn't look up, he continued, " Good destination. Of course. Always among top 10 in favorite wizard destinations. A favorite of my mother's, for obvious reasons, as you know. Are they visiting the monument of Neider the Wand master? Heard they have renovated it beautifully. Ask them to visit Wizard's Hangout. It's…

Hermione stared at him, and instantly Draco knew he had said something wrong.

"Of course, Malfoy. I see you have overlooked again... or I must say conveniently forgotten that my parents are Muggles...oh yes," she continued loftily, "they are Mudbloods, just like me. We..," she stood up and picked up a book and her bag, " are a family of Mudbloods." She paused to give him a look of venom. "And you, are a Malfoy"

She spoke as if it was the most disgusting word that she knows, and it made Draco cringe for a moment. But as she walked past him after throwing a disdainful look, he felt a sudden surge of anger. He sprinted towards her, and just as she was about to step out of the portrait hole, grabbed her arm, forced her to face him, and pinned her against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing! Let go off me Malfoy! Hermione shouted. She tried to push Draco away but he had each of her wrists in hard grips on either side, against the wall, his face now inches away from her.

"Enough already" Draco's voice was dangerously low. His eyes flashed. " No, NO. You are going to hear me out this time", he said as Hermione still attempted to push him away. "Stop there Granger!"

"I made a mistake. I'm not proud of what I did. I am sorry. I've tried saying this before, but you refuse to listen each time. Stop rubbing it in my face again and again, Granger. Enough is enough.

The brown eyes locked with the grey ones. Draco was so close to her that her heart had started racing. Against her will, a part of her seems to want to stay there. She could see that he meant what he said.

Draco gazed at her intently. He waited for her to say something, but nothing came. He seemed to calm down just a little bit, and his grip relaxed.

But then she heard that voice from far away. "_I pity you. That's all you deserve. I hate you."_

She had said she liked him, hadn't she?

Suddenly there was a lump in her throat. Knowing she might have tears in her eyes if she continued staying there, she vehemently pulled her hands away. She hated him.

Wordlessly, Hermione swept past him through the portrait hole.

As Draco watched her go he felt irritation well up. He would have felt better if she had said something. Anything. Why…Why for Merlin's sake did she have to make this so goddamn difficult?! He said sorry. What else did she want?

He strolled aimlessly about the common room for a while, lost in thoughts, and finally was halfway up the stairs to his room, when he was brought to his senses by some clanging noises.

He shook his head and tried to determine the source of the sound, which was getting louder. It came from Hermione's room. 'Mood ring' Draco thought. He was by now quite familiar with those sounds. Not quite in a mood to deal with Jinx, he decided to let it bang its head off and was about to continue to his room when the sound became mixed with loud meows and scratching sounds.

'Bloody brilliant!'Draco groaned. 'Does she own nothing that is silent? I'll never sit through this.' So he decided to check what was happening and went over to the other room. And of course there was Crookshanks meowing out on top of his voice, furiously scratching at the drawer, from which the metallic sounds were coming.

'How do I get rid of this furball?' Draco stared at the cat apprehensively. He considered using a spell, but then decided against it.

"Move aside cat", He stomped towards the drawer. Crookshanks stared at him suspiciously, but stopped pawing anyway, and let out another mew. Draco made sure it wasn't aiming for a jump at him. 'What's with Granger and gingers? Looks like a feline Weasley.' He scowled his displeasure and opened the drawer.

"I neeeed to get out! Hermione. Hermione! Is anyone here? Stop hitting on the wood! I'm bored….ha.. there you are. You had promised me…oh! It's the blondescum." The white face in the black stone scowled.

"Hey what's that s'posed to mean? I just let you out." Draco said indignantly.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Library."

"But I thought I heard someone…"

"Meow." As if on cue, Crookshanks had come for a closer look. And what's that?" Jinx's eyes went saucepans.

"Hermione's pet monster. Crookshanks."

Jinx didn't seem to like the idea much. But she zeroed in on Draco again. "You brat! How I wish I could strangle you! Idiotic filth! Moron!..." Jinx went on with her flowery language, and Draco was quite thankful that she didn't have fists.

"This is what I get. I'll just put you back then." He fumed when Jinx paused for breath.

"Wait. Waaiit. Put me on." When she saw that Draco made no move to do so, she said dramatically.. "It's been soo long. Sighhh. C'mon blondie. Let us see how you feel."

Draco put her on. And Jinx turned grey with a purplish tinge.

"Quite confused, aren't we? I sense distress…hmmm."

"Happy?"

"You broke her heart, you know." Somehow, Jinx seemed to have softened up a bit.

Draco didn't say anything. He kind of knew that already.

"Well I'll just place you on the dresser and leave then. Don't want you wrecking havoc and breaking my peace."

Jinx looked aghast. "What? Leave me with that thing around? No way. It just might swallow me!" Crookshanks was still looking at both of them intently.

"Well back to the drawer then." Draco started to lose patience.

"No. Noo. Wait here's an idea. Take me with you. You can give me to Hermione when she comes along."

"Take you with me? I don't fancy a running commentary, thank you very much.'

"Fine, I shall be quiet. Just take me with you. I am positively sick from the stale air in the drawer. I long for fresh air." Jinx gave a long sigh.

'In any case, I have a reason to bump into Granger now.' Draco thought. So with Jinx on his hand, he strolled towards library, after grabbing a few of his books.

For some time, Jinx kept her word and was quiet. But it was just so against her nature. Ever heard of a silent mood ring in the history of mood rings?

"Easing up a bit, I see", Draco looked at his finger and saw Jinx in a pale pink. "Library getting near?" She smirked.

Draco shrugged.

"Does she even talk to you?"

"Yeah. On and off."

' But not like old times', he thought. 'No smiles, no witty retorts, no laughter..'

"She said she liked you, idiot! You could just say that back." The ring said rather irritably.

"Umm… I… I don't know.. err..", he cleared his throat. "I don't know.. what you mean." He finished lamely.

Jinx gave a snort. Draco was sure he heard her mutter, "Denial .Classic."

He knew what Jinx had meant. But it made him uneasy. He needed time to process his feelings… or whatever shit is that he landed himself in. The idea of falling for a Mudblood was still horrifying to him. But falling fall Hermione Granger, on the other hand…

Draco kept brooding and Jinx began to doze off. "How do I get her back?" He asked himself.

"Well dear, how did you get her in the first place?" Jinx mumbled in a sleepy voice.

Draco frowned. That was some question. He didn't exactly get her; she rather grew upon him. They grew upon each other. Through everything they did. Together.

So what brought them together?

The love knot. Well, it won't work for them again anyway.

But how did the love knot come into picture?

His Father...Interestingly, it all did come down to Lucius Malfoy.

What was he doing now? Draco wondered. He hadn't heard from Malfoy Sr. since the big shouting at his fireplace. Surely, Lucius wasn't one to give up. Obviously he would come up with the next plan to bring him and Granger together. Somehow, for the first time, Draco felt cheerful at the thought… 'He had better come up with a plan soon.. But perhaps, Father might need a motivation. Yes… I will give him that…'Draco grinned.

But in the meantime, what should he do? He remembered back. The kisses... the study sessions… Valentine's day… the Quidditch match where he shielded her… and then the thought sprang up suddenly in his mind.

He had got her when she felt that he cared for her.

* * *

Hermione was halfway through her homework when the footsteps that stopped beside her desk made her raise her head.

"What?" she asked expressionlessly.

Draco removed Jinx (who was sound asleep by now) and placed her on the desk. "The stupid ring was throwing tantrums, demanding to be taken to you; and your monster cat was screaming the place down. Looked like it might eat this thing too. So… there." Draco said darkly.

"Crookshanks would never do that." Hermione said haughtily.

"Whatever, Granger."

Hermione went back to work.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Yes"

"Ha good" Draco promptly moved aside a scoop of parchments with a flick of his wand, summoned a chair, and sat down opposite her.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"What do I want? I came to study. Just like you." Draco rolled his eyes. "Peace, woman."

Hermione frowned, but made no further comments. For a while, silence prevailed. When Hermione glanced up, Draco was scribbling away furiously on a long parchment. 'Letter to his insane father I guess', she thought.

"What did your father say? When he found out that the love knot has fallen off, I mean."

Did she imagine it or did Malfoy just try move the parchment away from her?

"Oh", he grinned. "When he found out that his win- win- million- galleon plan went down the drain, u mean? Did not take lightly at all. There was a lot of shouting... I got bored after a while and left his head in the fireplace. But really it's a shame you were not there to see it. Priceless. By the way half of the rage was directed towards you." He grinned broadly

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah, it's a shame. I would've loved to see the expressions. She added after a thought, "Must be after the next plan now."

"Must be. Wonder what."Draco said. 'I hope it's a good one.' He thought inwardly.

After finishing off two long parchments, and rolling it up, Draco stood up. "See you at the dorm?""Sure", Hermione nodded absentmindedly.

After Draco left, Hermione was so absorbed in her work that it was well past noon when she finished. She gave a gasp as she checked the time. Her stomach gave a rumble. 'Can't believe I lost track of time again. I hope there is still some lunch left.' She thought as she hurriedly gathered the books and parchments and the bag. When she was tied to Malfoy, he was so particular on breaks and food that… Hermione shook her head. No. She didn't want to think about that.

Since it was too much trouble to carry everything to the Great hall, she decided to dump everything in the dorm first.

She ran up the stairs to the dorm, and placed her things on the teak table and was about to leave, when a voice came from the armchair by the fireplace.

"Er.. I don't know if you have eaten, but there's lunch here."

Malfoy didn't quite meet her eye as he said that, and pretended to be immersed in the Daily Prophet. Hermione saw that the aforesaid lunch was arranged neatly on the coffee table. For a moment she considered just ignoring him and going to the Great hall for lunch.. but..

For one thing, there was a chance that the elves might already have cleared up ... and she was really very hungry.

Two, well… Draco Malfoy seems to be still making sure that she ate on time… somehow she felt… no. She didn't want to think anything! But still it was... thoughtful... and she felt…

"What is this doing here?"

"Oh I thought it would be nice decoration on the table." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione stood there for a moment. Then she went to the sofa and started to eat. "Erm.. Thanks." She said after a while.

Draco shrugged. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the brunette witch thoughtfully munching away and a smile crept on him unknowingly. "Do you think I could have some help with the Transfiguration essay? U know... later. When you have time?" Draco threw in casually. He knew she couldn't refuse at this point.

Hermione was slightly surprised. All the time they studied together, Malfoy had never asked for help directly. He preferred waiting for her to find out that he was stuck and offer help. Should she agree to this suggestion? She was confused. Studying with him again…

"Umm yeah okay… I was planning on completing it tonight. Maybe we could work together."

"Okay. Deal." He went back to the newspaper. Of course he knew she was planning on completing it tonight. He had gone through her timetable and progress charts before. Draco grinned.


End file.
